


alphas à las vegas (alphas in las vegas ) antología omega #2

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.





	alphas à las vegas (alphas in las vegas ) antología omega #2

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**Antología Omega.  
** **Aiden Bates.  
** **Alfas en Las Vegas.  
** **  
🌆**

**  
En punto.**

**H**ay un valle en medio de las montañas, cubiertas de nieve, en la Utah rural donde los sueños van a morir. Louis Tomlinson de 21 años de edad, había tenido suficiente. Finalmente había ahorrado un poco de dinero sirviendo mesas en el restaurante y estaba listo para irse. No importaba que él no tuviera un coche o un lugar donde ir. Iba a hacer su propio camino. Había un cartel como a un bloque de distancia de la casa de sus padres que decía, Las Vegas. Estaba a 650 kilómetros del cielo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacar el pulgar y dar a los hombres un buen espectáculo.

El Omega tenía una delgada figura perfecta y el pelo castaño y corto, con un flequillo atravesando su frente, dándole un aspecto inocente que hacía que los Alfas y los Betas se volvieran locos. Él sabía cómo moverse. Así que se acercó hasta la señal y sacó el pulgar para ver lo que sucedería.

Era pleno invierno allí. Llevaba una chaqueta vaquera con jeans ajustados. Se había pasado horas delante del espejo simplemente perfeccionando la forma en que su pelo se mantenía tieso en la parte delantera. Un semi - camión pasó y tocó la bocina.

—¡Hey, dulzura!

Se detuvo en la grava y el Omega empezó a correr hacia el camión. Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta del pasajero, el camión se alejó y el Alfa en el asiento del conductor se rió como un maníaco.

Corrió de vuelta a la señal. La gente podría tratar de ahogar su espíritu, pero que no lo podrían hundir. Tenía las luces brillantes de la ciudad destellando en su mente.

Eso es todo lo que le importaba y siempre que se mantuviera en ello lo conseguiría.

Volvió a sacar el pulgar hacia atrás y esperó.

Después de, aproximadamente, media hora, una camioneta roja se detuvo y un Alfa engreído, con el pelo negro azabache y una chaqueta de cuero, le sonrió desde el asiento del conductor.

—¿A dónde se dirige?— preguntó Louis.

—Las Vegas. Salta dentro.

La cabina era agradable y cálida, con las ventanillas cerradas. Aceleró por la carretera y salieron de la ciudad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? , la voz del Alfa era profunda y el ligero acento sureño era entrañable.

—Soy Louis. ¿Y tú?

—Jared—, el Alfa apagó la radio y dio palmaditas con su mano en el espacio libre entre ellos. —Puedes sentarte un poco más cerca, si lo deseas—. Louis le miró el pecho. Sus pezones erectos se destacaban perfectamente en su esculpido pecho.

Se acercó más y el hombre puso su brazo alrededor de él.

El calor del mismo, en combinación con la calefacción provocó un incendio en el interior de Louis. Él bajó la mirada hacia el Alfa y se dio cuenta de que tenía una enorme erección. El Alfa viendo cómo le miraba dijo: —¿Quieres esto?

—Se ve tan grande—, respondió el Omega. —No sé si puedo manejarlo.

—Podríamos intentarlo—, la cara del Alfa era suave y bronceada. El Omega se estiró y acarició su rostro. El Alfa retiró la mano y la puso sobre su entrepierna. Louis pasó la mano arriba y abajo por su eje. Amaba la forma que sentía debajo y el denim de algodón rozando a lo largo de sus dedos. El Alfa gruñó suavemente y empujó la cabeza de Louis hacia abajo, hacia su bulto.

El Omega lamió con avidez a lo largo del eje duro como una piedra y sobre la cabeza. Lo rozó con los labios. Podía sentir cómo él mismo cada vez estaba más duro, y mientras el Alfa le observaba atentamente, abrió la cremallera y sacó su larga polla.

Tenía una cabeza bulbosa que iba perfectamente con sus rasgos angelicales. El Alfa pellizcó los pezones del Omega y éste comenzó a sentir como si una hoguera atravesara desde su pecho hasta su ingle. El fuego ardía más y más caliente. Su mano subió y bajó por su eje. Agarró la cremallera del Alfa y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

—Oh sí. ¿Vas a chupar eso bien?

—Sí señor.

El Alfa empujó la cabeza del chico más, su lengua se lanzó dentro de los pantalones y se reunió con el eje duro y liso. Él lo empujó con su lengua caliente. Louis necesitaba esa polla. Podía sentir cómo él mismo se estaba poniendo resbaladizo por el deseo. Su boca estaba babeando. Lo devoró en un instante. Movió su lengua a lo largo del suave prepucio. Su tacto sedoso acarició sus labios mientras tragaba la cosa entera.

—Dios, sí. Eres un pequeño buen Omega ¿verdad muchacho?— El Alfa se empujó dentro, tan lejos como pudo y sus ojos se encontraron, mientras Louis se atragantaba con el pedazo masivo de polla. —Sí, chupa esta mierda, chico—. Él empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, sin descanso, golpeando la boca del chico una y otra vez. Louis se atiborraba con cada centímetro de ella mientras el Alga gruñía y comenzaba a frotar sus manos ásperas por todo el pene del chico. Louis cayó en un estado de felicidad, donde lo único que existía era el placer de complacer a un Alfa y ser satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Se movían en sincronía uno con el otro, disfrutando con la idea de la explosión que estallaba justo bajo la superficie. Las ventanas estaban empañadas y el olor de sudor y sexo caliente era nauseabundo. Gritaron al mismo tiempo en el que, furiosamente, se movieron a ese estado perfecto. Sus cuerpos temblaban en éxtasis y una explosión de esperma y pasión estalló.

Louis se echó hacia atrás y disfrutó del resplandor mientras se abrían camino al paraíso.

🌆

**Libre.**

Louis estaba dando vueltas alrededor y arriba y abajo. Él sabía que todo el mundo le estaba mirando mientras lanzaba sus pies arriba y abajo violentamente, a continuación, con gracia, se levantó de un salto en el aire. Se rieron mientras volaba, más rápido que la luz, a través de la plataforma de madera y aterrizaba con gracia. El golpe sonó y sus caderas se movieron adelante y atrás. Él fluía como el agua. Su cuerpo era un instrumento. Su mente estaba clara. Nadie podía detenerlo.

Una mano suave acarició su pelo y sus ojos se abrieron.

—Casi estamos allí. Mira—. Louis miró por la ventana y vio una ciudad de neón delante de él. Era un oasis de libertinaje y de oportunidad. El Alfa le miró y se rió. La emoción estaba escrita por toda la cara del chico. —Se ve hermoso, pero es una trampa mortal. Este lugar es algo vicioso

—Puedo manejar lo vicioso.

—Tienes que vigilar tu espalda. No es el tipo de peligro que se ve venir. Es del tipo del que te tienes que proteger constantemente. Todo el mundo quiere salir adelante—. Suspiró el Alfa. —¿Cómo lo vas a conseguir por aquí? ¿Tienes a alguien con quien ir?

—Pensé que simplemente improvisaría.

—Demasiado peligroso. ¿Qué haces para vivir?

—Quiero bailar—. El Alfa sonrió. 

—Bueno, si bailas tan bien como jodes, puedo conseguirte un trabajo rápido.

—¿Dónde?

—Un club. No es nada especial, pero hay dinero en ello, si te mueves bien—. El Alfa le entregó una tarjeta. —Voy a dejarte fuera, donde sea y les llamas para una entrevista. Les dejaré saber que vas a ir.

Louis sabía dónde tendría que comenzar y no tenía un problema con ello. El Alfa le dejó en un motel cutre no lejos del club y se dirigió a la recepción. La oficina olía a tabaco viejo y a mal olor corporal. Cuando entró, no había nadie en el mostrador por lo que tuvo que tocar la campanilla. Cuando lo hizo, esperó pacientemente pero nadie vino. Lo intentó de nuevo y nada. Tardó media hora hasta que un viejo Beta, que masticaba el filtro de su cigarrillo encendido, vino.

—¿Qué?

—Um, me gustaría una de una sola cama, por favor.

—35 la noche.

Louis le pagó y se llevó la llave de tarjeta. Cuando llegó a la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Encendió la luz y vio un montón de cucarachas que cubrían todo el lavabo. Louis salió corriendo de la habitación y vomitó ruidosamente en la grava de la parte delantera. No sabía si podría volver allí. Eso era la cosa más repugnante que había visto nunca.

Miró a su alrededor. Por todas partes había coches viejos y golpeados en el estacionamiento. Parecía que muchos de ellos ni siquiera funcionaban. Oyó un eructo y giró hacia la derecha, hacia donde el sonido provenía. Un Beta gordo y viejo en la habitación, junto a la suya, estaba sosteniendo un cigarrillo liado. Le sonrió a Louis y le guiñó un ojo. Llevaba una vieja camiseta gris sucio, con manchas de comida en todo el frente. Su pelo no había sido lavado en años. La peor parte era que podía ver dentro de la habitación y había una capa de basura, de por lo menos medio metro de espesor, cubriendo todo el suelo. Se imaginó que era más seguro estar dentro de su habitación, así que volvió a entrar. Las cucarachas se habían ido, pero todo el lugar olía a rancio, como a cigarrillos liados. Ese olor que nunca se iría. Se quedaría dentro de su nariz como si fueran hongos y lo volvería loco. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Esto era todo lo que podía permitirse hasta que consiguiera un trabajo.

Tendría que empezar a buscar de inmediato. Tenía un teléfono, pero, cuando salió de Utah, dejó de funcionar. Tenía un mal plan de prepago, así que pensó que no iba a funcionar fuera de la ciudad. Tendría que buscar un teléfono público en alguna parte. Había una tienda de ultramarinos cruzando la calle que debería servir.

Pasó a través de los cortes en el tráfico para dar una llamada al club.

El teléfono sonó una y otra vez. Estaba casi listo para colgar y probar algo diferente cuando una voz profunda respondió:

—¿Hola?

—Sí. Llamaba por una entrevista.

—Oh sí. Louis. Pareces sexy. Ven sobre las 4 hoy. Te necesitamos esta noche si te puedes mover—. El Alfa colgó rápido sin siquiera despedirse. Eso fue sencillo. No sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía una idea.

Volvió a la habitación y se dio una ducha caliente. Luego se puso su mejor par de jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca apretada. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Tenía la sonrisa perfecta. Podría hacer a cualquiera sentirse bien.

Estaba a menos de una manzana del club. Era un pequeño edificio cuadrado, de color gris llamado Paraíso Omega. Tenía un letrero de neón parpadeante, en rosa brillante, con un Omega. Eso hizo a Louis sonreír. Abrió las puertas de madera y entró en un vestíbulo lleno de humo con una pasarela de madera y un poste de metal brillante en el centro. No había nadie a excepción de un camarero Alfa, tipo medio, que llevaba un chaleco de cuero sin camisa. Él gruñó y el Omega se acercó.

—Estoy aquí para una entrevista—. El bartender no dijo una palabra, sólo señaló un cordón de cortina detrás de él.

La zona de la atrás estaba llena de desorden y cajas. Había tangas y bañadores ajustados simplemente tirados en el suelo. Se acercó a la puerta de la oficina abierta y casi se resbaló con un condón usado. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y el Alfa con el que había hablado antes, gritó: —¡Adelante!

Era un hombre alto con un tupé y una camisa de plata brillante, con el pelo del pecho asomándose hacia fuera. Tenía los brazos grandes y cara de malo. Cuando sus labios se curvaron en un lado, Louis pudo sentir que se estaba poniendo duro ya.

—Mi nombre es Leo. Muy bien, vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer.

Se dirigieron a la barra y, con una señal, el camarero encendió la música con ritmo de club. El sonido armónico y electrónico atravesó el cuerpo de Louis y se dirigió al escenario. Sus caderas se balanceaban y su cuerpo gemía. Movió sus pies en sincronía y el Alfa se quedó mirando, escrutándole. Él se movió a la perfección. Vibraba de un lado a otro, pero el Alfa no se dejó impresionar.

—Para la música, Fred. Bien, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Quítate la jodida ropa chico—. Louis se detuvo en seco. Él iba a ser un stripper. Bueno, al menos era un trabajo y le pagarían bien. Sonrió y empezó de nuevo.

Sus caderas se balancearon más abajo. Se levantó la camisa para revelar un bonito pecho con una cintura estrecha perfecta. El Alfa se echó hacia atrás y su erección fue creciendo mientras encendía un enorme puro. El muchacho se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el Alfa. Hizo un guiño y los bajó más abajo. Su pene ya estaba latiendo. Se inclinó y se volvió con una sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo y lentamente reveló su agujero húmedo perfecto. El Alfa se puso de pie y le dio una dura palmada.

—Eso es todo chico. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?— Louis miró y el Alfa estaba golpeando su gruesa polla contra la mano. Cuidó de su larga erección y se acercó al Alfa. Balanceó sus caderas, frotando su agujero contra la polla del Alfa. —Sí. ¿Quieres sentarte sobre ella?

—Sí.

El Alfa frotó su polla en el agujero de Louis y el Omega se estremeció. Estaba tan húmedo, la verga se deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Amaba la forma en que se sentía tener la punta rozando contra él. Cada vez que golpeaba, se estremecía un poco. Movió su cuerpo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, con ritmo, mientras el Alfa gruñía.

—Ven aquí—. El Alfa le empujó hacia abajo en su polla y su nudo inflamado, que extendió su agujero. Louis gritó de dolor y apoyó la cabeza, felizmente, cuando la punta se frotó contra su lugar. Besó apasionadamente al Alfa y gimió cuando él mordió los labios del muchacho. Se movieron juntos, a la vez, con las caderas del Alfa empujando hacia arriba y abajo, perforando a Louis sin descanso. Éste saltó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en él. El Alfa inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Puso al chico en el suelo y tan duro como pudo, movió sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—Oh, Dios te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, papi.

—Está bien. Toma mi jodida polla.

Su placer aumentaba con cada golpe y Louis podía sentir que empezaba a llegar al borde, empujando aún más de lo que jamás creyó posible. Saltó arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido. Él no podía hacer nada para poner fin al acto. Lo único que podía hacer era completarlo. Dolía mucho, pero la forma en que la polla del Alfa empujaba, una y otra vez, contra el punto le daba ganas de disparar. El Alfa tomó su pene en sus manos y lo frotó furiosamente. Él gritó cuando su doble explosión amenazaba con llevarle sobre el borde. Se condujeron juntos más cerca. Se acercaba. Louis podía sentir la electricidad corriendo a través de él. Ellos explotaron en una ráfaga singular de pasión.

Se quedó allí, disfrutando de la dicha, mientras que el nudo del Alfa se desinflaba.

Estaban cimentando su conexión y sintió el poder de la Alfa por encima de él.

—Tan jodidamente caliente. Si bailas como follas todo el tiempo, chico, vas a ser una estrella.

Louis saltó y movió el culo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Tenía que hacer de este lugar su casa por un tiempo y trabajar su manera de salir de la cuneta. Él no vino a Las Vegas para ser un stripper. Llegaría a ser una estrella. Eso era lo que quería. Él sabía que no iba a convertirse en el tipo de estrella que quería siendo un stripper. Tendría que trabajar su camino hacia arriba. Se fue a casa y se refrescó.

🌆

**Cielo.**

Por la noche, el paraíso Omega se convertía en un refugio reluciente de libertinaje. Había luces de color naranja en cada esquina, emitan un sobrenatural resplandor en torno a la sala en negro. Los Omegas entraban y salían del pasillo al escenario tratando de afinar su oficio con diferentes trajes y bailes. Eran ángeles oscuros enviados desde el cielo para satisfacer el deseo carnal. Los Alfas se sentaban en mesas iluminadas con velas, sus pollas duras y sus billeteras repletas. Eran un grupo exigente. Mientras que les gustara lo que veían, tenían la mano abierta con los billetes. Si no era así el Omega era llevado fuera del escenario por lo sano.

La multitud era un hervidero de noticias sobre el chico que podría hacer ponerse duros a todos. Era el niño de oro, un Omega con un agujero tan apretado que podría hacer correrse a cualquiera. El propietario del club estaba tan satisfecho con el rendimiento del chico que hizo correr las noticias por toda la ciudad y todo el mundo quería conseguir un pedazo de él.

Louis estaba de pie en el vestuario al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba vestido con pantalones apretados y una camisa azul que dejaba ver sus curvas. Se había frotado todo el cuerpo con aceite para que pudiera brillar en las luces del escenario. Tenía un polvo suave aplicado en la cara y un bronceador en sus mejillas para acentuar sus rasgos. Él se parecía a un ángel y a los otros bailarines no les gustó ni un poco.

Dos de ellos estaban juntos susurrando en la esquina. Se estaban preparando para su número de apertura donde todos los Omegas debían lucir sus cosas en el escenario. Estarían en una línea de baile para enseñar sus piernas y mover sus cuerpos para mostrar sus caderas y curvas.

—¿Qué es tan jodidamente especial en él?—, preguntó uno de ellos. Tenía el pelo rubio arena y un buen bronceado.

—No sé—, respondió otro. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y pestañas largas.

—Bueno, él va a mandar a la mierda nuestras propinas. Todo el mundo va a querer que baile para ellos y no vamos conseguir una mierda.

—Le doy hasta el final de la noche. Él no va a ser capaz de manejarlo. Míralo. Es suave—. Se volvieron hacia el escenario a esperar a que el show empezara.

—Bienvenidos al Paraíso Omega caballeros. Esta noche tenemos un regalo especial para ustedes. Él es un Omega con un agujero tan apretado que va a hacer correrse a todos. ¡Él es el Chico de Oro Louis Tomlinson!

Louis entró en el escenario como si fuera un modelo en una pasarela. Los hombres aplaudieron mientras balanceaba sus caderas. Ojos celosos le vigilaban, patadas en sus piernas a su tiempo, siguiendo el ritmo. Louis se agachó y agarró su apretada entrepierna. Su pene estaba duro y listo y los hombres podrían decirlo. Se quitó los pantalones y los dejó caer en un movimiento rápido. Se dio la vuelta y se dio una palmada en su culo perfecto. Un billete de cien dólares aterrizó cerca de sus pies y se inclinó para recogerlo, enviando una lluvia de dinero en su camino. Miró hacia atrás e hizo un guiño. Un Alfa de cabello oscuro con una hermosa sonrisa estaba sorbiendo lentamente Jack Daniels con Coca-Cola. Se sentaba en las sombras, pero tenía algo extraño. Le impresionó, pero que no quería dejar que se mostrara.

Louis salió del escenario y se sentó en el regazo hinchado de un Alfa. Tenía pelo de punta y las orejas perforadas. Golpeó el trasero del chico y Louis se estremeció. Un billete fue metido en su _speedo*_ y una mano le rozó el eje. Se dirigió a otro y luego a otro. Con cada tipo al que pasaba pudo sentir que se ponía cada vez más y más duro.

_(*. Marca de bañadores pequeños y ajustados)_

Se dirigió hacia el Alfa que estaba sorbiendo su bebida y se sentó en su regazo.

—Dame un baile privado—, instó la voz profunda.

—300, papi.

—Te voy a dar mil por una sesión completa.

—Está bien—. Louis agarró al hombre por la mano y caminaron a la zona VIP. El Alfa estuvo encima de él incluso antes de que Louis supiera lo que venía. Su cálido aliento golpeó el cuello del Omega mientras se retorcía en la pasión por la sensación del hombre acariciando sus pezones. Su pene estaba muy duro, bajó su mano hacia los pantalones del Alfa y frotó el pulgar a lo largo de la cabeza. Se le hizo boca agua, pensando en cómo se sentiría tenerlo dentro de él.

El Alfa se quitó la camisa y gruñó. Tiró a Louis al suelo. Frotó su polla a lo largo del muslo del chico mientras besaba su camino hacia abajo, pasado por el pecho del muchacho hacia su polla dura. Arrancó el speedo del chico de un tirón y sonrió a la polla dura que se lanzó a sus labios. Miró la cara de éxtasis de Louis mientras su lengua salía alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. Louis quería sentir esa boca caliente tragar toda la cosa. El cálido aliento de Alfa provocó un incendio que estalló mientras el Alfa frotaba los labios a lo largo del eje.

Louis podía sentir cómo cada vez estaba más duro mientras que el hombre se movía arriba y abajo. —¿Quieres que te chupe esto?— Él movió su lengua a lo largo de la cabeza y Louis suspiró.

—Sí. Chúpalo.

—No

El Alfa se levantó y bajó la mirada hacia la dura protuberancia que sobresalía de sus pantalones ajustados. Empujó al chico hacia arriba y empujó su cabeza hacia él. —¿Quieres esta jodida polla, pequeña zorra? Sí, puto, tómala.

Louis condujo su propia cabeza tan lejos como pudo. Quería saborearla. Necesitaba saborearla. Él iba a volverse loco. El Alfa pellizcó sus pezones y gimió. Podía sentir que su pene se pegaba hacia arriba. Se pondría salvaje si pudiera llegar a él, pero el hombre estaba sosteniendo sus brazos hacia abajo. Todo lo que tenía era la quemazón por el deseo de tragar la polla del Alfa.

—Sí. La vas a conseguir jodido tonto muchacho—. El Alfa alejó la cabeza del chico lejos. Intentó empujar hacia adelante, pero no pudo. El agarre del Alfa era demasiado fuerte. Él empujó con más fuerza y el Alfa lo mantuvo allí. Lo necesitaba. No podía conseguir pasar. Si él no chupaba pronto la polla iba a explotar. El Alfa lentamente empezó a desabrocharse la bragueta. Un botón tras otro se abrió de golpe y cada vez que lo hacía, el corazón de Louis daba un vuelco. Dejó el último botón en su lugar. —Lo siento, muchacho.

Se levantó y arrojó una tarjeta a los pies de Louis. Su nombre era Randy Hutchinson y él era un director de talento en el Casino Sirena. Miró hacia abajo y había mil dólares a sus pies. Consiguió más de tres mil esa noche haciendo bailes de regazo.

🌆

**Fuga.**

Con suficiente dinero en el bolsillo para comprar un coche, Louis caminó bajo la luz del amanecer. Estaba agotado. El motel era desagradable, olía y había cucarachas muertas en el lavabo, pero Louis estaba más que dispuesto a sentarse en la suave cama y dormir hasta que el sol se levantara de nuevo.

En menos de 24 horas, pasó de no tener nada a tener más de lo que había tenido en toda su vida. Podía ir a comprar un coche hoy o ir a buscar un apartamento, pero tenía algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Ese hombre que le arrojó su tarjeta. Él no sólo quería follar. De hecho, él no quería follar en absoluto. ¿Qué querría?

Pagó a un chico mil dólares. Él quería algo. ¿Qué era?

Louis cruzó al otro lado de la calle y se compró un teléfono de prepago en la tienda. Volvió a su habitación y miró la tarjeta. ¿Qué querría?

Le molestaba. Él podría estar llamando sólo para descubrir que el tipo quería conectar con él. Lo haría en un latido del corazón. Era jodidamente sexy como la mierda. La forma en que el hombre lo empujó más allá del límite y se fue, lo volvía loco. No podía olvidarse de eso. Necesitaba ver lo que había dentro de sus pantalones. Él iba a volverlo loco.

—¿Hotel y Casino Sirena?

—Me gustaría hablar con Randy, por favor.

—Un momento.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo Louis. ¿Puedes venir aquí a mediodía?

¿Qué querría él?

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes una audición. Necesitamos un bailarín para Harry Styles mañana.

—Harry...

—Sí. Ahora date prisa y no actúes como un escolar al respecto. Voy a enviarte un mensaje con la dirección mientras te pones sexy—. Randy colgó.

Louis saltó arriba y abajo en la cama. Harry Styles estaba en uno de los más calientes shows de chicos en el país. Hizo una gira por todo el mundo con su famoso espectáculo. Sus actuaciones eran legendarias. Si Louis iba a bailar para él, sería mejor que se viera bien. Tenía algo de ropa bonita. Tendría que comprar más después. Lo tendría que hacer.

Se restregó de arriba a abajo y salió por la puerta en menos de media hora. Llamó a un taxi para ir al casino y, al llegar, apenas podía respirar. La Sirena fue construida como un barco gigante. Tenía dieciséis pisos y un parque acuático en la azotea. El auditorio estaba detrás del edificio principal. Podría fácilmente dar asiento a diez mil personas y lo hacía con bastante frecuencia. Se acercó hasta el hotel, a su gigantesca plataforma de entrada. La recepcionista le mostró el despacho del señor Hutchinson.

—Oh Dios. Llegaste a tiempo—. Le lanzó un tanga a Louis y dijo: —Cámbiate con esto muy rápido y déjame conseguir una buena mirada de ti.

Louis se acercó directo en ese momento. Randy estaba cerca de nuevo y su respiración estaba pulsando sobre su piel.

—Está bien—, él sacudió la polla del chico y vio que se endureció inmediatamente. —Bueno—. Miró a la zona del bikini y pasó las manos a lo largo de la cara interna del muslo del chico. —Tendremos que conseguir que te depiles con cera, pero eso está bien. Ponte los pantalones y sígueme. Deja tu camisa. Quiero ver tus sexys pezones—. Randy pellizcó sus pezones antes de que salieran y Louis se ruborizó.

Se abrieron paso fuera y entraron en el auditorio. El tamaño del lugar era de enormes proporciones. Era el mayor lugar donde Louis había estado nunca.

Caminaron por el pasillo y se abrieron paso en la parte de atrás donde había un enjambre de Omegas sentados ante espejos, como si fueran cubículos. Los chicos les miraron por encima, con miradas de suficiencia en sus rostros. Entraron en una habitación trasera con sillas de metal simples y un escritorio donde un Beta anciano, llevando gafas de marco de alambre delgado, estaba sentado con un bloc de notas en la mano.

—¿Es éste el chico, Randy?

—Sí.

—Bien chico—, el Beta se le acercó y le mostró la rutina. Impusieron un ritmo rápido y fue su momento de brillar.

Se quitó los pantalones y los dos hombres sonrieron. Se inclinó delante de ellos, miró hacia atrás y sonrió. Se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta, se llevó las manos al frente y las echó fuera. Era una rutina simple pero él la realizó con pasión mientras la repetía una y otra vez. Lo observaban atentamente; asegurándose de que cada movimiento era exactamente como se indicaba. No parecían impresionados. Estaban hablando entre sí en voz baja.

A mitad de la rutina del Omega el Beta detuvo la música y dijo: —Está bien. Así.

Louis estaba asustado. Él pensó que le querían. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ellos no iban a dejar que hiciera el espectáculo. No parecía que les gustó la forma en que lo hizo, en absoluto. Necesitaba una manera de cambiar el rumbo. Él caminó con Randy de nuevo al vestidor y se dirigieron hacia la salida. No iban a cogerlo.

—¿Estuve algo bien?— Louis preguntó.

No hubo respuesta. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas que llevaban fuera, Randy se volvió hacia uno de los espejos de la puerta. —Esta es tu estación. Tendrás dos minutos después de salir del escenario para vestirte de nuevo. Va a ser rápido. Necesitas un poco de trabajo con algunos de tus pasos, pero estarás bien para esta noche. Voy a tener que ir a recursos humanos y ellos hablarán contigo acerca del pago y todo lo demás.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— Louis se acercó y abrazó al Alfa que parecía un poco molesto.

—No dejes tu speedo en un montón, muchacho. Tienes que demostrar lo que vales aquí. Si no lo haces bien, estás fuera de esa puerta. Una vez que te hayas probado a ti mismo un poco más, te puedes alejar de la puerta, pero nunca realmente estás seguro aquí. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero el show debe continuar. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

Randy le dejó y Louis se hizo cargo de los trámites.

🌆

Styles se sentó frente a su espejo en el ala oeste del auditorio. Un Omega desnudo estaba sentado en su regazo, tratando de meter la polla del Alfa en su agujero.

—Ahora no. Estoy agotado. Déjame.

—Sí, señor—. El moreno salió con una mirada de desprecio en su rostro.

¿Quién era ese chico nuevo?

Parecía un sueño. La forma en que se movía atrapó los ojos de Harry y nadie le llamaba la atención. Esa era una cosa peligrosa. Para ser el centro de atención no importa cuánto tiempo has estado en el negocio. Importa lo bueno que eres. No podía permitir que cualquiera pudiera mostrar esa clase de talento sin conseguir alguna forma de mantenerlos abajo. Tenía que encontrar la manera poder mantener al niño sin asumir el control del escenario. Si no lo hacía, podría encontrarse a sí mismo fuera del trabajo.

Siempre hay alguien más joven y mejor, tratando de llegar a la cima, y si Harry no tenía cuidado, este nuevo bailarín podría ir allí. Tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

—Tony, quiero que mires a este nuevo bailarín. Consigue todo sobre él. 

Harry colgó y dio una calada rápida a su cigarrillo. Esto debería ser interesante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido ninguna verdadera competencia.

Salió del vestidor, totalmente desnudo y vio cómo el chico se había desvanecido.

Caminó hacia la salida y se sentó junto al espejo.

—Hola.

Louis miró hacia atrás y se estremeció un poco. La polla de Harry Styles estaba directamente en su cara.

—¿Te gustaría tomar una copa y celebrar tu nuevo puesto? Puedo ponerte en uno aún mejor.

Louis casi se desmaya. Un perfecto, bronceado cuerpo musculoso -el cuerpo de Harry Styles- le estaba haciendo señas para que él consiguiera llegar a lo más alto.

🌆

**Desnudo.**

Harry había sido un chico de show de las Vegas durante quince años. Había visto de todo en su carrera y nunca se sorprendía. Cuando Louis, ese ángel, salió al escenario estuvo hipnotizado. Era un hombre inteligente. Él sabía qué hacer. Mientras fuera la estrella del espectáculo estaba en posición de enseñar al niño alrededor y mostrarle lo que significaba ser un Chico de Show.

Louis tenía el trasero perfecto. Cuando se balanceaba adelante y atrás mientras se levantaba de la cama, el mundo se detenía. Tenía una cita para cenar con Louis. El muchacho era algo sexy. Tenía una cara dulce y un cabello castaño que lo hacía derretirse.

Harry abrió la ducha de vapor y se miró en el espejo. Se despertaba sexy y se iba a la cama sexy. Él se veía fantástico y un poco desordenado, con su pelo ondulado y sus grandes labios haciendo pucheros. Su piel bronceada era impecable. Miró hacia abajo y se acarició la punta de la polla. Se frotó la mancha con una mano y pasó el pulgar de la otra por la cabeza. Se pellizcó su pezón y se encogió por la mezcla de placer y dolor. Se metió en el agua caliente y la dejó arrastrarse sobre su abdomen marcado. Movió su prepucio hacia arriba y abajo. El culo de Louis era tan perfecto. Harry iba a perforar esa mierda. Él podría empujar su polla tan lejos en él, que podría salir por el otro lado. Él iba a sujetarlo y saltar arriba y abajo.

Podía sentir la explosión creciendo dentro de él. Frotó su agujero virginal mientras pensaba cómo sería poner su polla en la boca de Louis. La frotaría a lo largo de sus mejillas y le haría sentir cómo llegaba a la parte posterior de la garganta.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba pulsando. Frotaba las manos, con furia, a lo largo de su pene de treinta centímetros y su respiración se aceleraba. Su corazón palpitaba. Follaría esos labios tan pronto como estuvieran juntos. El placer construyéndose dentro de él se vertió por el suelo de la ducha y Harry lo miraba felizmente, mientras se lavaba.

🌆

Louis estaba llevando una camisa de vestir de color lavanda brillante y una chaqueta gris. Se había sentado en frente del espejo durante más de una hora, tratando de hacer que cada hebra de su cabello cayera perfectamente en frente de su cara. El efecto fue magnífico. El literalmente brillaba cuando entró en la elegante recepción del restaurante. Por encima de él había un techo abovedado con una lámpara de araña que descendía por el centro. Sus cristales creaban un pequeño arco iris que se dispersaba sobre todas las superficies. Se dirigió al anfitrión, que lo reconoció de inmediato y le mostró una habitación iluminada con velas en la parte trasera, donde Harry se puso de pie para saludarle.

Llevaba una camisa azul marino ajustada, con unos pantalones a rayas negras. El efecto le hacía parecer un Adonis bien formado, listo para montar lo que viniera por su camino.

—Louis—, Harry fue a abrazarlo. —Te ves impresionante.

Él sonrió y se sentó. —Gracias por invitarme a la cena. Nunca he estado aquí antes. ¿Tienes tu propia habitación?

—Alquilo de vez en cuando para que pueda cenar con privacidad—, Harry tomó un sorbo de vino blanco y le dio vueltas en la copa.

Louis nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso antes. Era tan sofisticado. Sus ojos se movieron más allá de la cara de Harry y bajó por su cuello hacia la forma en que su pecho resaltaba contra la parte superior de su camisa. Harry le pilló mirando y se rió entre dientes.

—Me impresionaste con tu actuación. ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar de esa manera?

Louis estaba encantado. —He estado bailando toda mi vida, sólo que no profesional, ni nada parecido. Vine aquí hace poco y estuve trabajando en un clubantes de esto.

— Bueno, eso fue fácil. ¿En serio?

—Sí. Estaba tan emocionado cuando me ofrecieron la audición para el espectáculo. Ahora por fin puedo conseguir que mi carrera comience. ¿Cómo es?

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

—Bailar en un escenario así todo el tiempo.

—Es trabajo. No hay otra manera de decirlo. Tiene todas las trampas que cualquier otro trabajo, de verdad. Se necesita práctica. Tienes que mantenerte al día con tu cuerpo -con lo que no tienes ningún problema, obviamente- tienes que saber cómo trabajar una multitud. Tienes que tratar con los otros bailarines. Tienes que ser comprensivo.

—¿Comprensivo?

—Exactamente—. Harry sonrió y tomó un sorbo de vino. La camisa estaba apretada alrededor de sus brazos y se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus músculos se movían cuando recogió el menú. —¿Vas al gimnasio, Louis?

—No. Sólo el baile, de verdad.

—Hay que hacer ejercicio. No es que no seas, jodidamente sexy como la mierda, pero hay que mantenerse muy arriba, ¿sabes?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a hacer ejercicio en mi casa después de esto? Tengo mi propio gimnasio y todo el equipo. De hecho, vamos a hacer un plan de ello. Una vez por semana puedes venir y te ayudaré para que puedas manejarte en el gimnasio.

Louis casi se atragantó con el vino.

🌆

Estaban sentados en el estacionamiento del restaurante, después de una buena comida, en un descapotable negro brillante. Harry se inclinó desde el asiento del conductor y miró a Louis. Sus ojos estaban danzando de un lado a otro. Estaba mirando hacia la calle y tratando de evitar el contacto visual. Harry no perdió el tiempo. Tomó la mano del chico y la puso sobre su polla dura.

—¿Podrías sólo frotarla un segundo?

Louis le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedó mirando el bulto que estaba saltando arriba y abajo. Frotó el eje y Harry suspiró. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí. Justo así.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y dejó a Louis ir por ella. Él le estaba haciendo el amor con su mano. Frotó sobre la punta, luego deslizó sus dedos arriba y abajo del eje. Harry podía notar cómo cada vez estaba más duro.

—Quiero ver tus labios en mi polla—. Poco a poco se abrió la bragueta, mientras Louis, furiosamente, trataba de hacerlo por él. El chico estaba ansioso. Él no lo haría, incluso le apartó de su polla para evitar que pudiera conseguirlo. Harry lo empujó un poco hacia atrás.

—No toques.

Louis se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Harry sacó su polla e hizo contacto visual, por un segundo, antes de que consiguiera poner el coche en marcha y dirigirse a su finca. Su polla estaba fuera todo el tiempo y Louis se mantuvo mirando hacia abajo, a ella, como si estuviera loco por no estar tomándola. Babeaba y se lamió los labios. Harry sólo quería conseguirle haciéndolo. El chico tenía que quererlo mucho para conseguirlo. Tendría que estar en sus rodillas pidiendo por ella antes de que, incluso, llegara a tocarla.

Entraron en el garaje para cuatro coches de la casa, mientras Louis se asombraba por los lugares de interés a su alrededor. Miró hacia abajo, hacia la polla dura, pidiendo que lo alimentara con ella. Se estaba volviendo loco. Nunca había visto un lugar como éste antes.

—Vamos—, Harry le llevó a la cocina, con sus encimeras de mármol y una cámara frigorífica a ras de suelo. Entraron en el vestíbulo con su suelo de mármol y el techo en forma de cúpula y Louis estuvo en éxtasis.

—¿Esto es todo tuyo?

—Bueno, no es que yo viva con mis padres, ni nada. Puedes tener esto también si sigues así—. Harry se volvió hacia Louis y su pene se dio la vuelta con él. —¿Qué es esto?— Harry llegó a tocar la, cada vez mayor, tienda de campaña de Louis. Se sacudió con la sensación de éxtasis de tener a Harry pellizcando la cabeza. Miró a los ojos del chico y le dijo: —Vamos a comenzar a sudar.

Se dirigieron al sótano de Harry, que había sido convertido en un gimnasio completo con juegos de pesas, máquinas de ejercicio y un spa. Harry se quitó los pantalones y mantuvo sus calzoncillos con su pene hacia afuera. Louis quería agarrarlo tanto. Él quería ver la manera en que sabía. Amaba la forma en que el prepucio se amontonaba por debajo de la cabeza.

—Vamos a ponerte en un banco de pesas. ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?

—No.

—Aquí te acuestas—, le hizo una seña a un banco con una barra de pesas por encima de él. —A continuación, agarras la barra y la subes. Te ayudaré.

Louis, obediente, hizo lo que le ordenó. Se acostó y Harry se puso detrás de él. Su pene se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sólo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Louis trató de alcanzarlo, pero Harry le sujetaba.

—Hay que mantener la espalda recta cuando se hace esto. No se puede llegar a todo—. Harry estaba sonriendo diabólicamente y mirando hacia abajo cuando dijo eso.

Tomó las manos de Louis y las puso sobre la barra, donde debían ir. Acarició las manos del chico sólo un poco demasiado y Harry pudo ver que Louis empezaba a perder el control. Él agitó su pene hacia atrás y adelante. Viendo movimiento de la cabeza del Omega mientras lo hacía.

—¿No quieres que te la chupe?

—No. Ahora levanta—. Harry deliberadamente le dio al chico demasiado peso.

Él trató de levantarlo y apenas consiguió sacarlo del soporte. —Vamos ahora.

Harry empujó un poco y pudo ver entonces que estaba listo para correrse. Se agachó y agarró el pene del chico a través de sus pantalones vaqueros y Louis estuvo a punto de gritar. Estaba temblando por la sensación. Su boca estaba tratando furiosamente de coger la polla de Harry, pero éste la estaba manteniendo abajo con la otra mano.

—Bien.

Harry la levantó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar su polla.

—Mantén tus ojos en las pesas—. Sus bolas trazaban círculos por encima de la cara del niño.—Bien, puedes hacerlo. Sólo consigue sacarlas fuera de la base—. Louis empujó tan fuerte como pudo. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar a la verga de Harry que él ni siquiera notó su mano en las pesas, que las mantenían abajo. —Venga. Puedes hacerlo.

La cara de Louis estaba retorcida por todo el esfuerzo que hizo. Era difícil mantener la barra abajo y, más de una vez, Harry ni siquiera estuvo seguro de poder hacerlo. Louis tenía un cuerpo perfecto. A Harry le encantaba mirar sus labios intentando alcanzar su polla.

El chico sacó la lengua todo lo que pudo y Harry se inclinó lo suficiente para que Louis pensara que podía alcanzarla.

—Está bien, Louis. No todo el mundo puede hacerlo en su primer intento. Ven aquí—, El chico trató de perseguir el apretado trasero de Harry mientras se dirigía

a la sauna. Louis prácticamente había manchado sus calzoncillos por la emoción.

Harry miró hacia atrás y dijo: —Bueno, no se puede entrar ahí con la ropa puesta. Vamos a ver lo que tienes, ¿eh?

La ropa de Louis estuvo fuera antes de que Harry pudiera terminar la frase.

—¿Me veo bien?— Louis preguntó.

—Te ves bien.

Entraron en la sauna de vapor y Harry esperó hasta que Louis se sentó para poder elegir el lugar lo más lejos posible de él.

Sus pieles estaban pegajosas y el aire caliente flotando a su alrededor sorprendió sus sentidos. Louis quería ir allí, pero sabía que Harry no le dejaría. Harry se sentó en la esquina acariciando la punta de su polla gruesa, mientras decía:

—Cálmate. Vas a conseguir ser follado, Louis. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Louis se abalanzó sobre él con una fuerza sorprendente. Harry le dejó ir. El chico era tan fuerte que, mientras chupaba a Harry hasta el cielo, podía sentir la polla del Omega moviéndose arriba y abajo por su pierna. Sus labios húmedos se movieron arriba y abajo del eje, mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Harry suspiró y el niño se atiborró con su polla con avidez. Él empujó la cabeza de Louis en ella y la mantuvo allí. La empujó más y más lejos.

—Tú lo quisiste. Ahora vas a tragar. Toma esta mierda.

La sensación de su boca caliente, envuelta alrededor de su pene, envió a Harry a retorcerse. El Alfa se agachó y pellizcó los pezones del chico lo más fuerte que pudo y el muchacho se echó hacia atrás y gritó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Te gusta esta polla?— Harry empujó la cabeza del muchacho de nuevo a ella y la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Todo su cuerpo sentía un hormigueo por la forma en que sus mejillas se cerraban alrededor de su eje.

Empujó al chico hacia arriba y le dio la vuelta. Tenía un perfecto, duro traseroy su agujero era estrecho y húmedo. Se vio atrapado por las feromonas y lo hicieron estremecerse. Pasó la mano a lo largo de su pene mientras acariciaba el agujero palpitante del Omega.

—¡Oh, Dios!— Louis gritó apasionadamente y la habitación se sacudió por la fuerza de su grito. —¡Fóllame!

Harry no perdió el tiempo. Se puso de pie y golpeó con su polla en el agujero del muchacho. El sonido de chillido de Louis envió escalofríos por la columna de Harry. Tan pronto como el nudo de Harry se inflamó, Louis gritó, pero Harry lo tenía justo donde lo quería. Tuvo que someterse a su implacable golpeteo. El sonido de sus bolas entrechocando contra el trasero del niño era una sinfonía erótica cuando se acopló con su jadeo frenético. Él balanceaba sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, tratando de tocar el punto del Omega. Se agachó y agarró el pene del chico y comenzó a frotarlo furiosamente mientras golpeaba en él, más y más duro. Sostuvo los hombros del muchacho mientras iba más profundo. Los dos estaban gritando apasionadamente, gritando también cuando sus cuerpos chocaban juntos.

Harry sintió que sus entrañas suaves lo sostenían perfectamente con el calor de un millar de llamas viajando por su cuerpo. Amaba la forma en que sentía tener el sudor cayendo gota a gota por sus piernas, su rostro y sus muslos. Observó al Omega moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Tenía un hambre insaciable y Harry estaba contento de alimentarla con su gruesa polla.

Sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes y los golpes más frenéticos. Sus cuerpos entrelazados sin separación y deslizándose sin problemas en el vapor de agua y el fuego ardiente dentro de ellos que amenazaba con explotar. En un instante, Harry se inclinó para besar al Omega y cuando sus labios se tocaron los dos hombres experimentaron una erupción volcánica de dicha.

Harry sostuvo a Louis allí diciendo: —Acabará en un minuto. Sólo tiene que disminuir el tamaño del nudo.

—Eres jodidamente sexy, Louis. Si, tú y yo vamos a llegar a ser buenos compañeros de entrenamiento.

—¿Quieres decir que realmente vamos a conseguir hacer esto una vez a la semana?

Harry se empujó fuera y dijo:

—No vamos a follar otra vez—. Se limpió fuera y salió de la sauna, dejando a Louis sintiéndose un poco aplastado.

🌆

**Misericordia.**

Frank Lewis sabía cómo cuidar de los negocios. Eso era lo que hacía. Si era rastrear o encargarse de alguien, la gente sabía dónde ir para hacer las cosas. No le hacía falta una oficina o una tarjeta de visita. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a lo suyo y la gente lo llamaba.

Cuando Harry lo llamó para conseguir los trapos sucios de ese nuevo bailarín, Louis, pensó que sería una especie de diversión. Por lo general, estos capullos tenían de todo, desde conducir borrachos a asalto con un arma mortal. Era como llegar a conocer a una persona. El pasado de una persona dice todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ella, desde sus vicios a cómo reaccionan a las cosas, pero Louis era diferente. Era una pequeña ciudad la del chico, que cambió Utah por un trabajo en la ciudad. Él consiguió buenas notas y empezó a trabajar en un restaurante. Eso era todo lo que había sobre él. Harry no iba a ser feliz cuando lo averiguara. Harry quería suciedad y no había ninguna.

Tendría que tratar con ello.

🌆

Todo el cuerpo de Louis estaba cubierto de pintura dorada y estaba completamente desnudo. Harry hizo un número esa noche donde los hombres se alineaban en una escalera mientras caminaba, arriba y abajo y cantaba. Volvían a la vida hacia la mitad y comenzaban a moverse alrededor de la pista de baile. Esto dejó a Louis una sensación pegajosa. Necesitaba una ducha.

Se dirigió a su espejo para recoger sus cosas y cuando se acercó vio que Harry estaba sentado allí, hablando con un par de Omegas.

Parecía increíble. Llevaba nada más que el brillo y una hoja de parra sobre su entrepierna. Louis necesita desesperadamente ocultar su excitación.

—Ey, Louis—, dijo Harry.

Éste no respondió. Había un Omega de pie, un poco demasiado cerca de Harry y él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del hombre.

—Louis, éste es Tom.

Se sonrojó. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que reconocer al chico o de lo contrario parecería celoso. Puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y dijo: —Hola.

—Bien, fue agradable verte, Louis, pero nos dirigimos fuera. Tenemos cosas que hacer esta noche. Adiós—. Harry sacudió sus caderas mientras se alejaba. Louis estaba furioso. Salió corriendo para ir a buscar una ducha.

El aire lleno de vapor se sentía bien contra la sequedad de la piel de Louis, mientras entraba en las duchas comunes y dejaba que la pintura se lavara. Salió con facilidad y observó cómo se iba por el desagüe. Tomó una pastilla de jabón y enjabonó sus brazos y el pecho. Bajó su mano a su abdomen y por encima de su polla gruesa. Ya estaba duro y hambriento, así que movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su eje. Harry parecía impresionante en el escenario. La forma en que su pene saltaba arriba y abajo era hipnótica. Louis frotó su pulgar a lo largo de la punta de su polla.

Harry tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto. Sabía cómo moverse cuando follaba. La forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban adelante y atrás le puso salvaje. Él quería sentir su polla dentro de él sólo una vez más. Deslizó la mano hacia atrás y hacia adelante. La forma en que Harry apretaba sus mejillas cuando hizo que Louis culminara. Podía sentir que se corría. Pensó en la polla colgando por encima de él y en la forma en que Harry la empujó en su cara. Louis vibraba por la excitación.

De repente, un dedo le dio un golpecito en los hombros y se dio la vuelta. Había un Beta de pie allí, con su polla dura señalándole.

—¿Quieres esto?— dijo la voz profunda del hombre.

—Sí.

Él empujó la cabeza de Louis hacia abajo y lo puso de rodillas. El Beta dijo:

—Abre la boca para mí, —estaba sonriendo y frotando el pulgar a lo largo de la curva de la mandíbula de Louis.

Éste hizo lo que le dijo y sacó la lengua.

—Buen chico—. El Beta golpeó su polla contra la cálida boca de Louis y se quedó sin aliento. Lo tomó de nuevo y el Beta le sostuvo la cabeza allí, mientras martilleaba en la garganta de Louis.

Louis se estaba atragantando y jadeando por la falta de aire, pero quería esa polla. Quería que tragar toda la cosa y el Beta estaría feliz de dejarle hacerlo. Tenía una manera de mover su polla dentro y fuera de manera que Louis podía sentir el roce contra sus labios. La sensación era hipnótica.

Las caderas del Beta se movían adelante y atrás con furia y jadeaba de excitación.

—Joder, sí—. Su voz era profunda y suave. Era sedosa y sensual.

—Mmm—, Louis se agachó y acarició su polla mientras que el Beta observaba. Empujó la cabeza del chico abajo y lo mantuvo allí, mientras Louis se frotaba arriba y abajo. Sus embestidas de repente se volvieron dominantes y el chico luchó para tomarlo. Se estaba atragantando y boqueando por la falta de aire.

Tomó cada parte de él hasta que el pubis del Beta se frotó contra su barbilla. Podía sentir cómo aumentaba su tensión y el Beta estaba empezando a gritar de pasión. La cabeza de su polla se movía hacia atrás y a lo largo de la lengua de Louis.

De la cabeza a los dedos de los pies podía sentir un fuego ardiendo y encendiendo una masiva explosión que, cuando estalló, se extendió a toda la zona de duchas con gritos de éxtasis.

Louis se puso de pie y miró al Beta. Nunca lo había visto antes, lo que era extraño. Él conocía a todos los chicos del show.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Represento a uno de los bailarines de aquí.

—Dios, eres jodidamente sexy.

—Tú también y además puedes bailar como un hijo de puta.

—Gracias.

—Escucha, el suplente de Harry fue despedido ayer y van a hacer una entrevista mañana a mediodía. De nada.

El ángel misterioso le dejó tan pronto como se corrieron. Louis nunca lo había visto antes y no estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo volvería a ver, pero sabía con certeza que nunca olvidaría al hombre.

Él salió de la ducha y se secó, con una toalla, su cuerpo mojado. Se sentía rejuvenecido y excitado. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero tenía una oportunidad. Si pudiera conseguir el trabajo como suplente de Harry, podría ser una estrella. Sería la segunda posición de mayor prestigio en el escenario. Él sonrió y se fue. Dobló una esquina y alguien le quitó la toalla. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Harry mirando fijamente su pene flácido.

—No vas a conseguir el trabajo, Louis. Me voy a asegurar de ello.

🌆

**Bengala.**

Louis estaba corriendo furiosamente por el edificio del casino. Por debajo de su inmaculado traje de etiqueta llevaba un tanga de cuero negro y nada más. Iba a convertir el escenario en un volcán humeante. El sol caía sobre él y se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras se abría camino hacia la oficina del director. Iba a hacer esto y lo haría bien. Posiblemente no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Él era abrasadoramente caliente y podía bailar mejor que nadie en la jodida ciudad. Se merecía este papel principal y lo tendría. Harry tenía razón. Tienes que ser astuto en este negocio. Hay que saber cómo tirar de los hilos de las personas, sus cremalleras y sus billeteras. Si flaqueabas por un segundo, no saldrías adelante.

Él cogió el pomo de la puerta y se abrió antes de que pudiera girarlo.

—Adelante, cariño—. Harry tenía una sonrisa de un kilómetro de ancho en sunrostro.

—Oh, está bien.

El director de talento del club de striptease dijo: —Me gusta, Harry. No sé cuál es tu problema. Vamos a ver lo que puede hacer.

—Tú tienes la última palabra.

—Vamos muchacho. Vamos a ponernos en marcha.

Harry estaba tan cerca, cuando caminaban por el pasillo, que Louis podía sentir su aliento en su cuello. Era un recordatorio constante de la determinación de Louis. Él sabía que el hombre estaba tratando de ponerlo nervioso, pero no funcionaría. Él iba a bailar con todo su corazón. Como Harry dijo, el director de talento tenía la última palabra y estaba claro que la estrella no tenía ninguna influencia en esta ecuación.

La habitación estaba pintada de negro. No había nada más que unas pocas sillas y un suelo blanco. Louis buscó en el bolso y sacó su estéreo.

La voz suave en el estéreo salió lentamente y sus movimientos se incrementaron en un fogoso crescendo.

—¿Qué te parece, Harry?— susurró el director.

—Él es rígido. Mira la forma en que sus brazos se mueven. Yo fluyo. Él se masturba.

—Mira—, señaló el director y los dos hombres se quedaron sin habla mientras sus caderas se balanceaban al compás de la música y se movía hacia atrás, deslizándose en las plantas de sus pies. Él poseía el suelo mejor que cualquier Alfa podía poseer a un Omega. Era un dios de la vibración suave y del éxtasis de energía. Acabó la sesión con un arco y esperó.

Harry salió corriendo y los dos hombres estaban radiantes.

—No sé si felicitarte o pedirte disculpas, pero has conseguido el trabajo.

Louis estaba en un frenesí. Podría haber hecho un agujero en el suelo bailando. Se levantó y aplaudió. Corrió y abrazó al director. Tenía que estar listo para el show de la noche por lo que corrió a contárselo a toda la ciudad. Daba saltitos en cada paso. Caminó rápidamente. Cuando llegó a la sala de maquillaje, se acercó a su espejo y se encontró a Harry sentado allí.

—Lo conseguiste, ¿verdad?

Louis no respondió. No tenía tiempo para esa mierda. El espectáculo era en tres horas y ni siquiera había encontrado su traje aún.

Harry le cogió por el cuello y le dijo: —Perra, te he hecho una jodida pregunta. 

Louis escupió en su rostro, y casi le dio un rodillazo en la ingle, cuando uno de los bailarines llegó caminando alrededor de la esquina. Harry lo dejó y se alejó. Louis todavía podía sentir su aliento caliente en su cara. Estaba furioso. Él lo levantó. Harry tuvo las pelotas para perder los papeles porque él estaba teniendo éxito. No necesitaba esta mierda.

_Voy a guardar mi ira y usarla en el show de esta noche._

🌆

Hubo una explosión de humo de color naranja y purpurina y sonó una trompeta.

Un solo ángel desnudo se pavoneaba en frente de una multitud. Sus majestuosas alas revolotearon mientras el ritmo aumentaba y voló por el escenario con una cuerda invisible. Todo un coro se dividía en ambos lados del escenario y se alineaba mientras una plataforma se elevaba y un demonio de cabello oscuro, llegaba desde el abismo.

Louis quería mirar hacia atrás desde su lugar en la fila.

En cambio, Harry lo agarró y se movieron adelante y atrás en un tango macabro. Se sumergieron y le susurró: —No vivirás para ver la noche.

Se movieron hacia arriba y bajaron por el otro lado.

—No voy a retroceder, Harry.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Louis—. El pie de Harry se colocó detrás del suyo y estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero, para disgusto de Harry, se enderezó perfectamente y nadie se dio cuenta. Harry se trasladó hasta otros bailarines y Louis se balanceó y se frotó con los otros. Se sentía bien estar contra un cuerpo desconocido.

Las luces duras fueron un recordatorio de la tensión que tendría que atravesar todos los días. También estaba el estrellato que había alcanzado y lo encontraría a cualquier precio. La fama era la carga que había tomado y él la llevaría consigo. La alcanzaría y sería suya. Miró a la criatura moviéndose alrededor de la pista de baile y se dio cuenta de que sólo había una cosa que se interponía en su camino. Este hombre era su ídolo. Él quiso ser él una vez y ahora le iba a superar. Él quiso estar con él. Rogó sin descanso sólo para anudarse con él. Pensó en él en la ducha. Le dio un beso y hasta pensó que se preocupaba por él, pero fue a por él todo el tiempo.

Cuando Louis finalmente se dio cuenta, descubrió el secreto para salir adelante. _Tienes que ser implacable en este mundo o de lo contrario no vas llegar a ninguna parte. Tienes que estar dispuesto a bajar los humos a cualquiera, en el momento en que te das cuenta y si no puedes hacerlo, entonces vas a fallar._

Harry pensaba así cuando hablaba con Louis. Él sabía que el chico le superaría si no hacía algo al respecto. Él quería intimidarle por lo que jugó con él.

🌆

Harry quería sentirse mejor acerca del desvanecimiento de su fama y su falta de talento.

Estaba celoso del talento de Louis, de su aspecto, de su juventud, todo lo que Louis tenía, Harry lo quería.

Louis nunca fue un luchador, pero asumía riesgos. Tomó un riesgo al venir a Las Vegas sin dinero. Tomó un riesgo cuando empezó a hacer striptease. Tomó un riesgo cuando hizo una prueba y se puso en peligro cuando consiguió el trabajo como suplente de Harry. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir el papel principal. Él caminaría sobre las brasas si tenía que hacerlo, pero ahora tenía que aprender a luchar.

Tenía el valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. La música estaba alcanzando su cenit. Harry lo agarró y tenían ese momento. Él lo mantuvo demasiado cerca y sopló en su cuello. El chico tenía la piel de gallina. A medida que sus pies les llevaban a través del suelo, Harry alcanzó hacia abajo y le agarró la entrepierna diciendo: —Sé que quieres esto.

La música terminó de repente y cayó el telón. Harry bajó a Louis y él rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. Siguió de cerca el hombre. Llegaron a la escalera que conducía a la sala de maquillaje y Louis seguía sobre sus talones. Tan pronto como el pie de Harry golpeó el segundo peldaño, Louis se inclinó y susurró: —Nadie te querrá de nuevo.

Pateó la parte posterior de los pies de Harry y le empujó por la espalda. Nadie vio nada. Él cayó hasta el fondo de la escalera y hubo un fuerte chasquido. El personal corrió para ver lo que había sucedido mientras Louis corría con simpatía fingida.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿viste eso? Se me escapó.

🌆

Louis era un ángel. Él siempre lo había sido. Nadie pensó que podía hacer algo así, por lo que su historia fue aceptada fácilmente, sin que nadie se la cuestionara por un segundo. Sólo no era el tipo de persona capaz de hacer algo por el estilo.

Louis estaba conduciendo con la capota bajada y el viento soplaba en su pelo.

A través de sus gafas de sol de diseño, vio un cartel en el lado de la autopista. Su cara estaba en él. Llevaba una máscara de diamantes de imitación. Las lesiones de Harry fueron tan malas que estuvo fuera durante más de un mes y tuvo que ser sustituido.

Louis le envió unas flores.

**FIN.**


End file.
